


the notorious three

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory, and chaeyoung is a useless gay, samo are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung doesn't know what she did to earn the attention of the university's hottest couple





	the notorious three

**Author's Note:**

> the samochaeng i promised on twitter (follow me @ tigermochaeyu)
> 
> i didn't proofread because i'm awful lmao

Chaeyoung likes to think she’s been a good person most of her life.

Sure, she’s definitely had her rebellious moments; sneaking out of the house at night to take pictures of the moon, learning how to fence hop with Dahyun, lying to her parents about eating the last cookie. Little things, things that don’t garner much karmic retribution.

Things that don’t garner two pairs of eyes staring at her like she’s their next target.

She doesn’t know what she must have done to earn the wrath of the university’s hottest and most intimidating couple. Did she accidentally take their table in the library? Oh god, she did, didn’t she? Great, all she’s ever done at this school is keep her head down and all it takes is sitting down to get a giant target painted on her back.

She can feel their eyes on her from across the library, catches them whispering as they stare at her. They’re probably making fun of her, that’s probably it. Chaeyoung knew she shouldn’t have cut her hair so short, they’re probably talking about how dumb she looks and-

“Excuse me?”

Chaeyoung’s head whips up from where it had been resting on the table, eyes widening as she notices both parts of the notorious couple standing in front of her.

Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana. Everyone knows who they are and if they don’t, it’s because they’re blind or don’t pay attention. Despite being reserved and shy, Chaeyoung knew of them from conversations she’s overheard in class. People like to talk, like to make bets on stupid things like which of them top, which is the eye candy of the relationship (in Chaeyoung’s opinion, it’s both of them), but she’s never had a run-in with them before.

Until now, at least.

“I uh- um- what- yes?” Chaeyoung stutters multiple times before managing to get a half decent response out. Sana was the one that had spoken to get her attention, but Momo is standing beside her smiling at her stuttering. Chaeyoung internally groans; she knew they were making fun of her.

“Can we sit with you?” Sana asks, her head tilting to the side slightly like a puppy. Chaeyoung absentmindedly thinks about how cute it is before her brain manages to work and registers what Sana had just said.

“Why?” Chaeyoung blurts out without thinking, eyes widening as she realizes how dumb she probably sounds. “I uh- I mean yeah, sure!”

Momo is still smiling down at her, muttering a quiet thank you as she and Sana sit down across the table from her. Chaeyoung is sure she’s taken their table now, and absentmindedly thinks she should start gathering her things and start running as far away from here before the two ridiculously attractive girls across from her start making fun of her-

“You’re Chaeyoung, right?” Momo speaks up for the first time. Chaeyoung makes eye contact with her, looking for some kind of malicious intent, but all she sees in those wide eyes are genuine curiosity and a hint of something she can’t decipher. Chaeyoung nods slowly, not really sure what the hell is happening in her life right now, but Momo flashes her a wide smile and bows slightly in her seat. “I’m Momo, nice to meet you.”

“I know,” Chaeyoung says without thinking again, and she really needs to stop talking without letting her brain at least trying to mull over her words. Her mouth drops open as she tries to salvage herself, and she can see Sana’s amused smile in her peripherals. “I-I mean everyone.. kinda knows you two. I hear people talking about you two a lot.”

“Good things, I hope?” Sana asks as she opens her textbook. Philosophy, Chaeyoung notes with a surprised hum. Other students had always said things about how dumb the couple is and how their hotness makes up for it, and Chaeyoung realizes she should stop listening to what other people say. At least, what they say about Momo and Sana.

“I try not to let other people affect my own opinions,” Chaeyoung hums as she answers, looking down at the rough sketch in front of her. “I wouldn’t be doing what I love if I did.”

“That’s good,” Momo smiles, “doing what you love, I mean. I do what I love, too.”

“Are you talking about me or dancing?” Sana asks with a cheeky grin, not even bothering to look up from her book. Momo smirks along with her, and Chaeyoung has to stop herself from choking on her saliva because two ridiculously hot women are flirting in front of her and she’s too young to die like this.

“Don’t you have a lecture to get to, babe?” Momo asks, something in her tone that Chaeyoung can’t catch. The mocha haired girl beside her’s eyes widen in realization as she slams her textbook shut, scrambling to throw all of her things back into her bag.

“Shit you’re right,” she mutters, turning to Chaeyoung as she finishes collecting her things. “I’m sorry to leave so soon but I hope to see you again!” With that she turns to Momo, giving her a quick peck on the lips (that Chaeyoung looks away from so she doesn’t disturb their moment) before running off with a wave.

“I’m sorry about Sana. She can be a bit.. much, sometimes,” Momo says with a small chuckle. Chaeyoung is slightly grateful that Momo is the only one around now, solely for the fact that she can barely handle the attention of one pretty girl, let alone two. “We’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while, actually.”

“But why?” Chaeyoung asks curiously, not letting her need to please everyone get in the way of her wanting answers. “I just sit in the corner and do my work. Did I like, offend you guys or something? Is this your usual table?”

Momo giggles at Chaeyoung’s nerves, the sound somehow managing to make Chaeyoung calm down and shoot her nerves up simultaneously. “No, not at all. We just see you alone a lot and wanted to befriend you. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Chaeyoung gapes at Momo, trying to actually get her brain to function as she registers the girl’s words. “You guys pay attention to me?” are the words out of her mouth instead of something normal like ‘thank you’, and she wants to slam her head against the table for being a panicking gay-

“Well, duh. You’re super cute,” Momo shrugs like it’s the most obvious fact in the world, like she just said that the sun is out or the sky is blue. Chaeyoung actually does choke on her spit this time, earning an amused laugh from the brunette across from her. Momo takes a moment to grab a notecard from her bag and a pen, writing down a few things before standing up and pocketing the pen.

“It’s all up to you, so don’t feel pressured to call us,” Momo smiles softly, a smile that brings a sense of comfort to the shorter girl. The notecard is slid into her hands, and she realizes that there are two phone numbers written on it with a really cute smiley face beside them. She looks up at Momo, mouth dropped in surprise, before looking back down at the card, then back up to Momo.

Momo shakes her head, the amused smile back on her lips as she goes to leave. As she passes Chaeyoung, she runs her fingers through the younger girl’s short hair, tousling it slightly in the process. “I like your hair, by the way,” Momo says as she leaves, throwing a wave over her shoulder before turning the corner and leaving the library.

Chaeyoung, still unable to process the last twenty minutes of her life, stares down at the paper in her hands. She flips it over a few times, looking for some kind of indicator of malicious intent, but all she sees is the cute little smiley face and two phone numbers.

“What the fuck,” she whispers under her breath before her phone vibrates, alerting her that she has class in ten minutes, and she shoves the notecard into her pocket before putting away her sketchbook and running out of the library towards her class.

-

It takes her a while to get used to it, but she finds herself befriending Sana and Momo much easier than she had expected.

She texts them separately, because the concept of talking to the two of them in a group chat is daunting and her fragile gay heart can’t handle that. But it’s enjoyable, and she finds herself finding much more in common with each girl than she ever thought she would.

Momo is dumb in the most endearing way possible. She’s incredibly smart when she wants to be, but blatantly misses some of the mot obvious things and Chaeyoung finds herself smiling down at her phone a lot more often than she’d like to admit when talking to the girl. Momo is also absolutely adorable, like a happy puppy. She always sends Chaeyoung little good morning texts and tells her that she wants to hang out soon, always asking if Chaeyoung is okay with everything she’s doing. It’s endearing, and Chaeyoung is quite fond of it.

Sana is absolutely overwhelming in the best way possible. The younger Japanese girl can go from complimenting Chaeyoung until her cheeks are red with embarrassment to sending her memes in twenty seconds. It gives the youngest girl whiplash, but she replies with her best memes and terrible jokes. Sana always laughs at them, making Chaeyoung feel better about her awful sense of humor, and Chaeyoung is thankful for their friendship.

More than once she’s caught herself thinking of the two girls in a.. more than friendly context. Remembering the feeling of Momo’s hand in her hair, the way Sana’s body feels against her when they hug, their smiles, their lips-

And then she remembers that they’re dating, and they’re just her friends.

It hurts more than she’d like to admit. It’s also the most confusing she’s ever felt in her entire life because she’s never liked anyone before, but now she’s here liking two girls at the same time.

She’s in one of her slumps about her feelings (the fifth in the last two weeks), her head rested in her arms on her desk. She sits in the back because no one can bug her and she can focus on the work at hand, but for once she regrets it when she overhears the boys in front of her.

“Can you believe Minatozaki is dating that dumbass?”

“I bet she hasn’t got any proper dick in her life.”

“I could get her back on the winning team if she would let me, I bet her lips would look good around my-“

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Chaeyoung finds herself asking them without thinking, a look of absolute disbelief on her face at their words. The three boys turn around, looking at her like she’s the one in the wrong for interrupting them. “Are you really that terrible of people?”

“And who the hell are you?” One of the guys asks her, and it almost stops her because she really is nobody to almost everyone in the entire student populous. Almost everyone, but not Sana and Momo.

“Sana and Momo’s friends, and who the hell are you?” She asks, her voice sounding much more confident than she feels on the inside. The boys’ eyes light up in surprise, turning around fully towards Chaeyoung.

“You? Friends with Momo and Sana?” One of them asks.

“Can you get me their numbers?”

“Are they really dating or is it just a ruse?”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, thankful that class hasn’t started yet as she grabs her backpack and stands from her seat. She walks past the boys and down the steps of the lecture hall, apologizing to the teacher for her leave. Gives him some bullshit excuse about not feeling well, and he tells her that he’ll email her the material as she leaves.

Chaeyoung can’t stop the anger that’s still rolling around in her chest, can feel tears prickling in her eyes as she realizes how helpless she feels that she can’t even defend her friends properly. Without thinking, she pulls her phone out, adding two names to the recipient list and texting a quick message.

**[Chaeyoung: can you guys meet me right now]**

-

Sana and Momo find her by the fountain near the library. No one tends to come out here because it’s too far from any path or building, so Chaeyoung figured it would be the perfect spot to sit and try not to cry. The couple had texted her back immediately, asking where she was and telling her they’d be there as soon as possible.

“Chaengie?” Sana asks as she approaches, setting her bag down by the bench that Chaeyoung is on and sitting beside her, Momo quickly sitting on the shorter girl’s other side. Sana must notice the tears sitting in Chaeyoung’s eyes, taking the younger girl’s hand in her own and tracing the back of her palm with her thumb.

“Do you want to talk about it or do you want us to just sit with you for a moment?” Momo asks in such a gentle voice that it breaks Chaeyoung. These two girls are so absolutely caring and sweet and all people do are say terrible or derogatory things about them and it makes Chaeyoung’s whole chest ache that she can’t do something to stop it.

She doesn’t realize the tears are falling until Momo’s thumb wipes one away, her hand making its way into her hair to scratch gently at her scalp. “It’s okay,” she mutters quietly, “we’ve got you.”

Chaeyoung nods, because she can’t exactly speak right now, squeezing Sana’s and as a thank you for them just being there, and takes a few minutes to get her own shit together. Wiping the last tears from her eyes, she takes a deep breath to calm down, huffing as she finally can function normally.

“I’m sorry for just like.. calling you here to cry,” Chaeyoung jokes, but Sana and Momo both shake their heads immediately.

“We told you we’re here for you, no matter what alright?” Sana says sternly, and Chaeyoung smiles slightly because Sana is always so aggressive when she cares about someone.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Momo asks softly, her hand still in Chaeyoung’s hair coaxing her into a relaxed state of mind.

“There was just..” Chaeyoung trails off, not knowing how to word what happened so that she doesn’t hurt the couple’s feelings. “These guys were talking about you two and I just couldn’t sit there and let them. So I called them out, and then they started asking me a bunch of questions about you so I just got up and left because I could feel myself getting so damn angry and-“

“You defended us?” Sana asks quietly, and it catches Chaeyoung so off guard because she sounds so.. surprised. Like no one has ever went out of their way to fight for them before (which Chaeyoung knows isn’t true, their other friends are wildly protective of them). But the look in Sana’s eyes is mimicked by Momo’s, filled with surprise and what looks oddly like hope.

“Of course,” Chaeyoung answers, her voice a lot quieter than she intended for it to be. She felt nervous for some reason, or maybe it was apprehensive. Like waiting for something but not knowing at all what it is. “We’re friends, why wouldn’t I?”

“Friends, yeah,” Sana nods with a smile, but for some reason it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Is it too much for you? Being associated with us?” Momo asks, and the furrow of Chaeyoung’s brows must ask the question she hadn’t even verbalized, because Momo explains immediately. “We know you’re used to being alone and unnoticed, and being friends with us kind of takes away that anonymity you had. We can, you know, back off if you want?”

Chaeyoung vaguely remembers the one boy saying that Momo was a dumbass and wants nothing more to punch him in the face right now. Momo, while oblivious sometimes, can read Chaeyoung’s emotions like the back of her hand. Has done nothing but constantly ask if Chaeyoung is comfortable with befriending them, comfortable with their dynamic, and the shorter girl is constantly thankful for the oldest Japanese girl.

So she shakes her head aggressively as an answer. No stupid boys are going to make her lose two amazing friends.

Sana’s smile is different this time, her usual shimmer in her eyes as she wraps her arms around Chaeyoung’s neck, pulling her in for a tight hug. Momo wraps her arms around both of them, effectively sandwiching Chaeyoung between the couple, and the shorter girl sighs wistfully. A selfish part of her wants to always be here, between the two of them, but she knows that isn’t possible. Being their friend is good enough for her, anyways.

-

A month passes since the conversation by the fountain and things start to get.. different.

Chaeyoung is always hanging out with Momo or Sana, one of the two always finding time to do something with her. Momo likes to get food with her, taking her to different places to try different things. More than once Momo has paid for her food and each time she does Chaeyoung whines, telling her that she shouldn’t be spending her money on her, but Momo always flashes her signature pout at the shorter girl and Chaeyoung knows she can’t say no to that pout.

Sana likes to take her to different places, always asking Chaeyoung to bring her camera or her sketchbook. If Chaeyoung is drawing, Sana will sit beside her patiently and never once making Chaeyoung feel uncomfortable by her presence. The Japanese girl takes ridiculous amounts of photos of her, either by herself or selfies of the two of them, and Chaeyoung always blushes because she hates getting her picture taken. Sana will do the same thing as Momo; pout to get what she wants, and Chaeyoung doesn’t know how long she can survive their friendship with these stupid feelings in her chest.

The couple tend to do things that throw Chaeyoung off guard when they all hang out, too. Watching Netflix? Sana and Momo are always cuddled into Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung brings them food or draws something for them? They both kiss her cheek or smile an undecipherable smile at her, leaving her red and flustered. It’s like they’re constantly flirting with her, but they can’t possibly be because they’re dating.

But it feels oddly like they’re dating her as well.

“Hey guys?” Chaeyoung finally gets the courage to speak up and garner the couple’s attention. They’re at Sana and Momo’s shared apartment, Chaeyoung sitting on the counter with Sana beside her, the pair watching Momo cook them all instant ramen. Momo is a fabulous cook when she has the time, but they’re all starving and agreed that faster was better.

“What’s up, Chaengie?” Sana asks, looking up at the girl on the counter with wide, curious eyes. Momo doesn’t look, but Chaeyoung knows she’s listening by the slight tilt of her head towards the pair.

“Is there..” Chaeyoung trails off, “Are you-“ Chaeyoung huffs in frustration trying to find the right words so that she doesn’t freak her friends out but gets her question answered. Sana notices her frustration, rubbing small circles onto the tops of her thighs with her thumbs. Chaeyoung takes a deep breath, looking between Sana’s eyes and the back of Momo’s head for some sort of reassurance before finally asking her question.

“Is there.. something you guys want from me?”

Sana and Momo seem to understand what it is she’s trying to say, the couple sharing a look and communicating almost telepathically in a way Chaeyoung hasn’t learned how to read. It’s Momo who breaks their contact, turning to Chaeyoung and asking, “Well, do you want us to want something from you?”

“I don’t know?” Chaeyoung asks more than she states, still not knowing how to properly decipher the fact that she has feelings for two people in a relationship that she has no idea whether or not they return those feelings. “I just feel like sometimes I’m just integrated in your guys’s routine habits and I don’t know if it’s because we’re really good friends or if I’m reading into things too much? I’m sorry this is weird-“

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Momo cuts her off, effectively quieting the shorter girl. “You can tell us anything. You know that right?”

“We’re not gonna ditch you for asking a question,” Sana smiles warmly, cooling the nerves in Chaeyoung’s chest. “And you’re not reading into it too much, you’re definitely a normal part of our lives now.”

“I don’t mean it like that-“

“We know you don’t,” Momo cuts in again, a small smile accompanied by an embarrassed blush on her face, but her hair manages to cover most of it as she stares at the ground nervously. “We like having you around, Chaeng.”

“But what does that mean?” Chaeyoung asks with a small sigh. She hates when the truth is ambiguous and she just wants to know if what she feels is okay.

“It is okay,” Sana answers, and Chaeyoung didn’t even realize she had voiced her thoughts until now. Sana moves to stand in front of her, and despite sitting on the counter Chaeyoung is still barely taller than her. The Japanese girl smiles warmly at her, hand coming up to caress Chaeyoung’s cheek softly, and the younger girl hates how she automatically leans into the touch. “What you feel is valid and okay because it’s reciprocated.”

Wait what.

Reciprocated?

Before Chaeyoung can manage to open her mouth to ask what Sana means, a pair of soft lips are pressed against her own. She gasps slightly, never thinking in her wildest dreams that this would be happening, before managing to match the slow and tender pace of Sana’s lips on her own. It’s like heaven when Sana takes her bottom lip between her own, and Chaeyoung wonders if kissing Momo would feel this good-

Holy shit she’s kissing Momo’s girlfriend right in front of her.

“Wait holy-“ Chaeyoung pulls back slightly, making eye contact with a very amused Momo. “Holy shit Momo I’m so fucking sorry I-“

“Why are you apologizing?” Momo laughs, lighthearted and free, and Chaeyoung is absolutely bewildered at this point. “It’s my turn next, anyways.”

Chaeyoung gapes at her, watching the older Japanese girl walk up to her and place her hands on Chaeyoung’s thighs, taking the place Sana had been before pressing her lips against the shorter girl’s as well. Chaeyoung isn’t all that surprised when Momo’s kiss is more demanding that Sana’s, everything the girl does she does with the passion of a thousand suns and Chaeyoung doesn’t bother to stop the groan in her throat when Momo’s tongue traces the seam of her lips.

“We like you, okay?” Momo whispers breathlessly as she pulls away, pecking Chaeyoung on the lips one more time. “And if it’s okay with you, we want to be your girlfriends.”

Chaeyoung takes a minute to breathe, to recover from Sana and Momo’s kisses and Momo’s words and- “Does that mean I’m both of your girlfriends too?”

Sana giggles at the innocence of her question, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Chaeyoung’s cheek. “Yes, Chaengie, it does.”

Chaeyoung’s grin nearly splits her face as she nods, laughter spilling from her lips when Momo and Sana start planting kiss after kiss on her cheeks in an assault of affection.

-

“Yah! Son Chaeyoung!”

Chaeyoung chuckles at the sound of Sana’s voice from the living room, finding the neediness somewhat adorable. Momo chuckles from behind her, arms wrapped around her waist loosely as Chaeyoung makes the three of them coffee.

“Is she always this needy?” Chaeyoung asks jokingly, turning around in Momo’s arms to give her the piping hot mug of coffee. Momo smiles and gives Chaeyoung a quick kiss, giggling against her lips.

“You’ve been dating us for months, you should know by now that the answer is yes,” Momo smiles happily as she pulls back, taking a sip from the mug and humming appreciatively at the taste. Chaeyoung grins, the fact that Momo likes her drink and the fact that she’s been dating the university’s most notorious couple for six months filling her chest with a warmth her coffee can’t match.

“Lets go before she starts-“

“Momo~! Chaengie~!”

“-whining,” Momo sighs, and Chaeyoung’s laughter fills the apartment as she nods, the pair going to sit on ether side of their needy girlfriend. Sana takes the coffee from Chaeyoung’s hands the same way Momo did, with a kiss and a giggle.

“So, Momo and I have been thinking-“

“Wow, thinking? That must have been rough,” Chaeyoung jokes, earning a flick to the forehead from both Sana and Momo at the same time. “I’m kidding! You guys are both smarter than me and I don’t deserve this abuse!”

“Damn right,” Momo giggles, leaning over to kiss Chaeyoung’s forehead as a silent apology.

“Anyways, so we were thinking about how today is our six month anniversary, and how we want to do something special for you,” Sana begins but Chaeyoung starts pouting in a way she knows will destroy her girlfriends because she doesn’t need anything when she has them. So she tells them just that.

“As disgustingly cute as that is, we get something out of this as well,” Momo teases. “We were wondering if you would maybe kinda sorta wanttomoveinwithus?”

Chaeyoung watches how shy Momo gets as the question barrels out of her lips in an almost incomprehensible garble of words, watches how Sana blushes just a bit at the question as well. She thinks it’s funny, how adorably shy they are about being forward with her. They’ve always made sure she’s comfortable with their relationship, that they’re not going too far with anything, to the point where this is one of the very few times that they’ve initiated some sort of step forward.

It makes her love them even more.

“I practically live here already, so of course I will,” Chaeyoung shrugs, because it truly was the most obvious answer in the world. She’s about to take a sip of her coffee when Sana snatches it from her hands, setting it on the table with her own so she can tackle Chaeyoung with a bear hug, Momo laying on top of both of them as they scream excited words into her ears and cover her face in kisses.

Yeah, she really does love them.


End file.
